This is a plan to design, develop, test and utilize a cost-effective limb prosthesis/orthosis system specifically suited fo people who have undergone common amputations/tissue resections due to cancer. Amputation level and respective devices to be designed include hip disarticulation, hemipelvectomy, forequarter, and lower limb tissue resections. Introducing considerations specific to cancer amputations in the initial design criteria is thought to be especially important in increasing prosthesis acceptance for these high levels, thus eliminating the wasted investments in the prosthesis and associated efforts. This work will attempt to demonstrate the economy - primarily from the viewpoint of utilization - of a high level upper limb prosthesis controlled by myoelectric means for the purpose of using this control mode for very high levels, as part of the design criteria for the development of the above upper limb prosthesis. Cost effectiveness will not only be insured by mechanical design but also through the planning and execution of a utilization program, points of which include technical education, the composition of a non-technical brochure for patients and the developing of a Prosthetics/Orthotics cancer management model. Consistant with the above, the devices and fabrication and fitting techniques are to be designed for general Prosthetic and Orthotic use as well as in order to compound product utilization; this would further increase the benefit/cost ratio.